ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Matriarch
The Matriarch, and its male counterpart Patriarch, are a demi-human class in the PSP version of ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together''. ''This class is available only to Lamia, Lizardmen and Orcs. Leaders of clans and capable spellcasters. The Matriarch has access to most high-tier elemental spells, barring Divine Magic, can equip light armor and daggers, has the innate Swim and movement bonuses of demi-humans, and learns many unique action skills. On the downside, this class is somewhat hard to get, and as a magic attacker can be overshadowed during the late-game. Overview [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' * Weapon: Dagger, Cudgel (caster-type only). * Shields: Buckler and Baldur Shield. * Body armor: Light armor. * Other armor: Restricted. Access to mage gear. An exclusively demi-human class, and perhaps one of the better ones. The Matriarch has access to almost every elemental spell including Summons, with the only exceptions of Instill element, Paradigm Shift, Spellcharge, Apocrypha (as all other generic classes) and Divine Magic as a whole, which makes them stand out from other classes. For their action skills, Irresistible Beauty (forces enemies to turn to the caster's direction) is a novelty at best, since the only skill that could make good use of it, Evil Eye, is limited to the unrecruitable Gorgon, but it can still be used in combination with an an ally equipping the Gorgon Shield. Other skills are Meditate, which can be learned innately, Gluttony (eliminates pumpkin barricades) which is very situational, Ivory Tower (prevents physicial damage until next turn) and Intercession (prevents magical damage and effects until next turn), the latter two find much more use on this fragile magic unit than on the sturdy Ozma. This class can equip daggers and light armor, but to their detriment cannot equip robes or mage gear. Still, this combined with Counterattack I, Ivory Tower and Intercession give them a survavility unlike many other magic units in the game. Similar to the Valkyrie, the loss of INT and MND bonus can be somewhat mitigated by the availability of magic-increasing armors and elemental equipment. Like the Hoplite and Juggernaut, this class has innate Swim and a small bonus to movement, but still has trouble with high terrain. This class can use the high-tier Dark Magic spells earlier than any others, and one of the few that can use Hellhound effectively, but if not the Matriarch can do excellently at any other element anyways. Recommendations besides Dark Magic are Earth, Lightning or Fire Magic thanks to their great utility skills. Overall, this class is comparable to the Valkyrie. While the Valkyrie will eventually eclipse the Matriarch in the magic attacker role by the time one reaches CODA, the latter is a viable and useful unit much earlier and without as much preparation. The only downside is the extra time needed to recruit and obtain the classmarks. Still, players interested in demi-human or spellcaster units may find this class worthwhile. Classmarks are obtained as drops from enemy Matriarchs or Patriarchs. Suggested endgame skillset: Weapon skill, elemental Magic, Augment element, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Spellcraft IV, Counterattack I, Constitution III, Meditate, Ivory Tower. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)''